Virtual Insanity
Virtual Insanity (バーチャルインサンイティー "Bācharu Insan'itī") is a stand featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Purely Blue, of which it belongs to the influential and important character Majesty. It is the manifestation of all that has been taken from and gained by Majesty since the passing of his father when he was very young, and aids him in his goals during the time-frame of the part. Appearance Virtual Insanity's main colour palette consists of blue, red and purple. Its physical appearance consists of many aspects, including goggle-like eye-wear, cartridges protruding from its arms, legs and head and a logo similar to that of the band Dream Theater. It's headpiece resembles that of the head-wear worn by Jay Kay in the music video of Automaton. Personality Virtual Insanity does not sport any outward personality traits other than wanting to obey its user at any cost, and often times reflecting Majesty's emotions. It is sometimes seen to be observing others' actions, or playing around with its cartridges. Abilities Virtual Insanity has the ability to store/record '''and '''play memories it stores in its cartridges. Memory Recording * Virtual Insanity is able to record an event happening in present time and store it inside a cartridge. It has infinite storage for memories it records. * Recorded memories cannot be destroyed by anybody but Majesty. * Memories recorded by VI are focused on specific people or objects. Memory Playing * Memories stored within Virtual Insanity have the potential to be replayed, meaning Majesty can decide to play and observe many different stored memories. When a memory cartridge is replayed, the recording plays as if the event were really happening. * When a memory is replayed, the focused subject is played at a distance relevant to the distance of which those things were when they were recorded. * A replayed memory does not just act as if it were a hologram - it can physically affect the surrounding environment. For an example, a recorded and replayed gunshot would retain similar properties to a real bullet being fired. Feelings created by replayed memories are not exactly real, however. * A replayed memory retains all 5 senses, meaning you can hear, smell, taste, see and feel them. Recording Playback * Recording Playback is a complex ability, essentially allowing Majesty to travel backwards in time. * Recording Playback works in an unusual way, allowing its user to return back to the point of which Virtual Insanity starts a recording. This works as follows: Start a recording > wait some time > return back to the exact time the recording was started. * If the recording is ended, the user cannot travel back to the point where it started, meaning this ability only works when a memory is in the process of being recorded. * There are only two ways to stop the recording. The first is for the user to end it themselves, or if the user dies during the recording. This is a work in progress. Not all information has yet been added to this page. Category:Fanon Stands Category:Stands Category:Stand Category:Ability Stands Category:Purely Blue Category:Antagonist Stands Category:Time Stand